bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 306 (Lost in the Forest)
Plot When Molly and Gil chased bubble puppy that has the disk they ended up getting themselves lost in the forest and they must use their teamwork and bravery to find the way out before supper.Meanwhile the guppies tried a way to find them. Transcript (The episode starts off with the guppies playing with Bubble Puppy.) Gil: "Catch boy." (He threw the disk to Bubble puppy but then it flew away.) Molly: "Bubble puppy wait." Gil: "Follow that puppy." (The swim after their puppy suddenly Bubble Puppy makes his way down a cliff.Meanwhile the two guppies fell down and they landed on the ground.) Gil: "Good boy but you should learn not to run off without telling me first." Molly: "Where are we." Gil: "I don't recognize this place before have you." Molly: "I think we're lost we're gonna be here forever." (Meanwhile the guppies are starting to wonder where their friends are.) Goby: "I wonder what's taking them so long." Nonny: "Where could they be." Oona: "They have been gone forever." Deema: "They've only been gone for like 10 seconds." Goby: "We'd better check this area in order to find them." (They began to spread out.Meanwhile with Molly and Gil.) Gil: "We'd better find a way out let's go." Molly: "Hold on I'll leave a trail of stones." (Back with the guppies.) Goby: "Any luck." All: "No." (Suddenly the wind begin to blow.) Goby: "Whoa that's wind sure is breezy." Nonny: "Uh oh look up there it looks like a storm is coming." Oona: "We'd better find out friends and bring them home before the storm hits." Deema: "Let's meet back here after we'd find our friends." (Back with the two Guppies.) Gil: "At least we have the disk." (He attached the disk on him with a rope.) Molly: "That's so awesome." (The wind begin to blow the trees.) Gil: "It looks like a storm is coming." Molly: "We'd should probably hurry." (They put on sweaters and Molly didn't bother to zip up her's and they started swimming through the forest.Back with the guppies.) Deema: "We'd better get moving and quick before the storm hits." (Back with Molly and Gil.) Molly: (Gasps)"A skunk." Gil: "We'd better be quiet." (Suddenly Gil steps on a stick and it cracked it scared the skunk and it sprays them.) Both: "Ew." Molly: "We'd better not run into anymore skunks." Gil: "Alright." (On the way they saw freshly picked blueberries.) Molly: "Those berries look to good to be true." (Back with the guppies.) Goby: "Boy oh boy we'd better find them soon." (Meanwhile with Molly and Gil they eat the blueberries right now their mouths were completely blue.) Molly: "Let's take some home." Gil: "Okay I have a container." (Meanwhile the gray clouds cover up the sun.) Goby: "Wow what bad weather." (Meanwhile the guppies swim.Suddenly Bubble Puppy chased a squirrel.) Gil: "Bubble Puppy not again." Molly: "After that Puppy." (They begin swimming Bubble Puppy right up a tree and before they knew it they we're out on a limb.) Molly: "Whoa that's a really tall tree." Gil: "We'd sure missed everything back home like Goby Nonny Oona and Deema." Molly: "And Mr and Mrs Grouper." (The guppies looked through the periscope and saw Molly Bubble Puppy and Gil out on a limb.And with that they swim to the forest the two friends were.And the two guppies and their puppy fell in a bush.) Molly: "Goby Nonny." Gil: "Oona Deema." All: "Molly Gil where have you been." (Molly and Gil told the guppies as it begin to rain and they quickly swim home.After the storm went away.They had Blueberry pie for supper.That night.) Molly: "I'd never thought I'd be so glad to be back home." Gil: "There's no place like home." Category:Episodes